1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) display panel and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, three-dimensional display technologies can be roughly categorized into auto-stereoscopic technologies that allow a viewer to directly watch images with naked eyes and stereoscopic technologies that require the viewer to wear specially designed glasses. According to the operational principle of an auto-stereoscopic display device, a fixed barrier is utilized to control images received by left and right eyes of the viewer. On account of visual characteristics of human eyes, when images with the same content but different parallax are respectively captured by the viewer's left and right eyes, the images that seem to be superposed may be perceived as a stereoscopic image. In general, cylindrical lenses are required to be configured on the display panel of the auto-stereoscopic display device, such that the right-eye and left-eye images displayed on the display panel can be respectively sent to the right and left eyes of the viewer.
To prevent the light corresponding to a left-eye signal from entering the right eye or prevent the light corresponding to a right-eye signal from entering the left eye, whether a light shielding region for blocking the entry of said light occupies a sufficient area in the auto-stereoscopic display should be taken into consideration, and thereby the crosstalk issue at a vertical viewing angle can be resolved to a better extent.